


In Her Footsteps

by cablesscutie



Series: Imagine Steve Rogers Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steve learning about Peggy founding SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Footsteps

“I had a date,” he tells the man with the eyepatch.  Lights flash on the billboards around them, reflecting off the large windows on the surrounding buildings in a dazzling, glittering assault.  The New York spread out before him looks straight out of Howard Stark’s dreams, a sleek and electric world of the future.  The future.

_“Where’re we going?”_

_“The future.”_  The memory flashes through too quick to push back, and he sees all their faces in the rapidly blurring lights of Times Square.  Bucky, Peggy, Dum-Dum, Morita, all of them.  Even Philips brings a stab of pain to his temple, so he closes his eyes to shut it out.  In the dark space behind his eyelids, he can still hear the cabs honking, vendors yelling, languages blending into a chorus of voices he doesn’t know, but it is soothing.  He may be alone in a new world, but at least New York still sounds the same.  After the panic settles down out of his chest and into his stomach, Steve calls it good enough and opens his eyes to face the eyepatch man again.

“My name is Nick Fury,” the man introduces himself, stepping forward and offering his hand to shake.

“Steve Rogers.”

“Yeah, I’m aware.  Pleasure to meet you.  Now, if you’d step into my office over here, you probably have some questions,” Fury tells him, nodding at the SUV he’d stepped out of.

“Just a couple quick ones.”  Fury’s face twitches into an expression that almost resembling a smile for a flash before it's smoothed back into neutral observation.  Steve isn’t sure he trusts the guy just yet, but despite the new look, he believes that he is in New York.  He's surrounded, but back in America at least, so for now, he goes along.

The car ride back is silent.  He has too many questions to sort out which one to start with, and Fury doesn’t offer up anything, so Steve just focuses on watching the buildings outside and counting the turns.  Nobody makes an attempt to distract him from it or block his view, so he at least feels comfortable assuming that he isn’t being held captive.

 

When they arrive back at the building he’d escaped from, there's already a work crew cleaning up the broken glass and taping off the area for repairs.  Steve winces a little, turning to Fury to say “Sorry about that.”  The apology is shrugged off.

“No harm done.  Can’t say anybody blames you for freaking out.”  Steve follows Fury into the lobby, and towards the elevator bank.  As they walk past the front desk, the corner of his eye catches on a flash of red and turns, still automatically seeking out the familiar shape of Peggy’s face.  He should be more surprised, but given the past thirty minutes, he can’t find it in him to be more shocked.  The portrait on the wall behind the reception desk is several feet wide and tall, certainly more ostentatious than she ever would’ve chosen for herself.  But, the brass plate underneath is engraved: “Margaret Carter, Founder” and Steve is in awe of her all over again.

Fury turns to see what’s holding him up, and follows his gaze.  “Peggy,” Steve breathes.  “All of this…” he turns a full circle, taking in the massive skyscraper and the bustling agents.

“Her idea,” Fury confirmed.  “Helluva lady.  She spent a lot of time showing me the ropes before she retired.  Wanted to make sure I knew what the hell I was doing.”

“She’s incredible.  This is incredible.  God,”  Steve shook his head.  “That must’ve been a sight to see.  I wish I got to see.”  He was so proud; didn’t have words for how blown away he was, but at the same time, it was obvious.  Of course she went out and conquered the world.  Of course he woke up surrounded by her legacy, just as he’d gone to sleep following the arrow of a compass bearing her photograph.

 

 


End file.
